Normal Middle
by UnKnownSalvation
Summary: Sequel to "Bad Start" Without Mordecai and Margaret to help them, Rigby and Eileen must travel through time to stop CJ and her new accomplice for erasing them from existence... putting Eileen's patience with Rigby to it's ultimate test. Rigleen for this round.
1. Just Another Day In Paradise

**A/N: After months of waiting patiently, I have bought what you've all been waiting for!**

**Also, for the people who have told me the name of the town: I'm not changing it. Especially after getting two different answers: Twin PINES or Twin PEAKS. But either way, the town to me is still Godknowswhere, because I don't think anyone has said the name out loud, I think! I could be completely wrong, but I wouldn't be surprised.**

**But I digress. On with the story! And yes, it really is about Rigby and Eileen. I've treated them like crap the last time, so it's only fair that they have their time in the spotlight.**

_**Normal Middle**_

_**Ch.1 Just Another Day In Paradise**_

_***Last Time on Regular Show***_

It had been a good four months since the "Cloudy Jay Incident", or at least that's what the media has decided to call it. Cloudy Jay (or CJ as she's known) stole the park records, kidnapped and held hostage Rigby, a raccoon who "worked" at the park, as well as his new girlfriend, Eileen the mole, forcing their respective best friends, Mordecai and Margaret, to play her "game", which ended early as CJ turned a weapon that Mordecai and Margaret had planned to defeat her with against them. She tried to place doubt into their minds, but failed and inadvertently brought them closer together.

With the four reunited, they escaped from their cell and erased all of the damages that CJ had done with the park records she stole. CJ was arrested and later incarcerated for a very minor offence in retrospect, as she was found guilty of only kidnapping and got about eight years in prison.

With everything better than it was for Mordecai and Rigby, as well as their relationships with Margaret and Eileen, Mordecai now lived with Margaret, while Rigby is considering moving in with Eileen.

For them, things couldn't get much better…

**()()()()() Saturday, Oct. 23 2012 2 P.M. ()()()()()**

Mordecai and Rigby were moving what little the raccoon actually owned onto the park cart: a trampoline that he's slept in for about the last year and a half and a few clothes that he's never worn, but nevertheless is taking them with him.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to move in with her." Mordecai said, throwing the trampoline and box of random junks into the back of the cart.

"Shut up! I was going to move in when I was ready. Unlike you, I like to take my time with things like this." Rigby rebuffed.

"Same guy who almost broke up with her because she wanted you to meet her parents." Mordecai reminded his raccoon friend, as he gets inside the cart.

"They were weirdoes! They thought I had fleas!" Rigby shouted, while getting in with his friend. Mordecai started the engine and took off towards Eileen's apartment

"Considering how often you shower, I'd be shocked if they didn't." Mordecai chuckled.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled, but Mordecai just laughed harder.

"And you wonder why people think you're five! Hahahaha!" Mordecai continued to laugh, as Rigby just pouted in silence, realizing it's probably better just to shut up. As they pulled up to Eileen's new apartment that she AND Rigby managed to save up (to everyone's astonishments), they saw Margaret opening a moving truck, full of Eileen's things from her old apartment.

"Hey Margaret!" Mordecai shouted, as he pulled up.

"Mordecai! You're just in time to help me move Eileen's stuff into the apartment!" Margaret happily said.

"Ugh… I forgot about her stuff." Rigby groaned.

"Yeah, she doesn't have only five things like you." says Mordecai.

"Shut up." Rigby mutter. They look into the moving van to see a stupid amount of things, prompting Rigby to bang his head on the wall of the truck.

"Why do you have so much stuff to begin with?!" Rigby began complaining

"Sorry Rigby, I'm kind of a packrat." Eileen confessed, coming outside.

"Doesn't the apartment have one of those things in there?" Rigby asked, pointing at a rather large couch.

"Only if it needs gas or plumbing; the furniture has to be brought in." Eileen responded.

"Well, we might as well get this stuff inside. We can figure out where to put it later." Mordecai suggested.

"I agree. The work load isn't going away anytime soon if we don't get to it!" Margaret said cheerily. They began to move all of Eileen's laundry list of items into her apartment, which unfortunately for them was on the second floor, making it more than a problem for Mordecai and Rigby when they had to move the large couch.

"Ok now turn left." Mordecai instructed.

"My left or your left?" Rigby asked

"My left and your right."

_***thud***_

"It doesn't want to turn left!"

"Then make it turn left!"

_***thud… thud… thud…***_

"Dude, this isn't working!"

"Ok, then tilt it sideways!"

"Tilt it sideways?!"

"Yes. Tilt it sideways."

_***thud… thud… thud...***_

"There! Now that wasn't so bad."

"Tell that to the landlord and the hole in the wall you two made." Margaret said coming up the stairs, pointing to said hole.

"Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Rigby casually replied

"Sure Rigby." Mordecai sarcastically remarked

"Let's just get the rest of the stuff. It shouldn't be so bad now that stupid heavy couch is now up here." The four walked outside when suddenly…

_***Thunderclap***_

The four jumped at the sound to see the pleasant sunny sky replaced with storm clouds, wind, and rains… lots of rains.

"What's going on?" Mordecai asked.

"It's supposed to be sunny all week!" Margaret yelled.

"Pfft! Since when has the weatherman ever been right about anything?" Rigby shouted

"We're getting soaked! We should get inside!" Eileen suggested. They all went inside Eileen's apartment, completely soaked.

"Well, we got about five boxes and a couch out of the truck. None of them have the TV in them." Mordecai said, looking around the place.

"Maybe we should have got that first." says Rigby

"At least it's closer to the park than my last place. My last place was about an hour by car away."

"Yeah and the place I lived at was ON the park and the coffee shop was right across the street."

"Yeah, but Benson didn't want any people living in the park that didn't plan on working there." Mordecai said, sitting on the couch with Margaret.

"What could he do?! Benson doesn't own the park house! Pops does!" Rigby pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to cause too much trouble over something like living arrangements." Eileen said, hugging Rigby's neck from behind, with Rigby putting a hand on hers. Rigby puts on a small grin, but doesn't look completely in Eileen's direction.

"We'll, I'm sure we can find something in here to pass the time." Margaret began looking through the boxes, until she found a stack of board games.

"Here! This should help pass the time!"

"Board games, really?" Rigby asked.

"Come on, who doesn't like a game of Moneybags?"

"Anyone without the attention span of a roach." Mordecai replied, glancing at Rigby.

"Hey! I'll prove to you I can get through the entire game!" Rigby shouted.

**()()()()() 1 hour later… ()()()()()**

"Ha, I told you I could make it through the whole game!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Which you didn't, considering you ran out of money in the first five minutes," Mordecai said, looking over his victory. "Well the storms gone, so we might as well get the rest of the stuff in."

With everyone on board, they resumed loading all the stuff off the truck and by nine, they have everything were Eileen and Rigby wanted it.

"Wow, we should be getting home Mordecai." says Margaret

"Yeah, it's getting really late." Mordecai then turned to Rigby and Eileen "Later you lovebirds!"

"You're one to talk!" Rigby shouted, as his friend shut the door.

"So what do you want to do, Rigby?" Eileen asked. "After all, it's our place, so we can do whatever we want."

Rigby chuckled in response before finally giving his girlfriend an answer.

"Why don't we watch TV for a little while? I'm kind of sore from all the stuff." Rigby then sat on the couch, while Eileen shrugged and sat down close to him… really close to him.

The two stayed up watching whatever was on, until they finally fell asleep. As the two fell asleep on the couch together, Rigby actually started to like his relationship with Eileen. But before that, he was just rolling with it. Little does he realize that their love was going to be put through the ultimate trial…

**A/N: Now don't think because it starts slow that it isn't going to be good. Trust me… I GOT THIS! *taps chest***

**Also the Bad Start Alt. POV has been cancelled. I couldn't write it in a way that I liked so I gave up on it.**

'**Til next time: PLZ review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next time! Sal out!**


	2. Movie Night with My Mole

**A/N OMG! SAL HAS UPLOADED SOMETHING HERE?! **

**Yes, my friends! Sal is back after a loooooooooong ass hiatus and is ready to give it all!**

**Seriously! This took 9 rewrites! I had to scrap this chapter so many times that I just decided to leave for a bit to try other things.**

**So with that out of the way, let's get started!**

_**Ch.2 Movie Night with My Mole**_

_***Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…***_

Rigby opens his eyes to see himself floating in a blue whirlwind, watching clocks of multiple types, ranging from watches to wall clocks; from grandfather clocks to Big Ben.

"W-What the hell is this place?!" Rigby continued to float at the mercy of the whirlwind, helpless against it pull. The whirlwind began to change color as Rigby continued; now turning purple and becoming a room he could stand in. Suddenly he saw someone in the distance… someone red and back to him.

"Margaret…?" When he called her name, she looked back at him and smiled before disappearing in a silhouette with red eyes and disappearing completely; her eyes were the last thing to leave. The walls of the room broke away from each other, bringing him back to the blue whirlwind of clocks.

"O-ok… that's creepy!" Rigby continued to float with the whirlwind changing colors… this time to a red room. And just like the last time it changed, someone close to him appeared… only this time he wasn't alone.

"Guys!" All his co-workers then faced him and disappeared exactly how Margaret did. "What's going on here… what's happening to my friends?!" The room broke apart once more to the blue whirlwind. "What's next?!" Suddenly the whirlwind began to fade as a black room began to form. "On second thought… don't answer that…" He looked around but saw nothing. He looked left and right until suddenly and out of nowhere, Eileen appeared. "NO! Not you too!"

"Don't worry Rigby… Everything is going to be alright." As Eileen reached to touch Rigby, she started to age rapidly before turning to dust in front of Rigby. "Eileen!"

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"*gasp* Th-that laugh… No…"

In the distance he saw a sight all too familiar… CJ laughing at him.

"AHHHHHH!"

Rigby awoke in a cold sweat to the overpowering smell and sound of bacon cooking. He was back in the real world… and out of that nightmare. At least he had something pleasant to come back to. He looked at the clock to see it was around eleven o'clock.

"Eileen?" Rigby yelled, hoping for an answer.

"In the kitchen!" Like music to his ears. Rigby got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Eileen working diligently on breakfast, using chairs and small stairs to help her. "Morning Rigby!"

"Um… Morning Eileen."

"You ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm just still a little sleep!" Rigby was quick to hide anything related to the nightmare behind a smile. Eileen wasn't convinced.

"I'm not buying it, Rigby. What's wrong?!"

"W-What…? H-How…?"

"Rigby… I'm a woman and I'm not an idiot. I've known you long enough to figure out when you're hiding something from me." Rigby had to give up if he wanted to salvage the conversation.

"*sigh* It's just a nightmare. It's nothing, really…" Rigby was keen on avoiding eye contact, though if he had looked at Eileen, he would've seen the worry in her face.

"Somehow I don't think it's nothing…" Eileen stepped down with two plates full of breakfast and handed one to Rigby. Rigby sat down at the table with Eileen sitting next to him. The two of them just sat in silence with Rigby more or less playing with his food. Eileen need to help get his mind off of what was bothering Rigby.

"Hey Rigby?" Rigby stopped making egg slice circles and looked up at Eileen. "Why don't we do something fun? To get you mind off of things." Rigby looked back down at his food.

"You know… that sounds nice," Eileen couldn't believe the change Rigby has gone through since they started dating. He was still a little on the immature side (especially when angered) but the change nevertheless had Mordecai astonished from time to time. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm… What could be fun…?" Eileen thought it over for a few moments. "Oh! There's a movie that came out last week that I think you'd like. It's a zombie movie!" Eileen waved her arms with enthusiasm which caused Rigby to start chuckling.

"You've got my attention."

"Then let's get to the video store! I'm sure they have a copy left!"

"Awesome!" Rigby and Eileen finish breakfast and headed out for the store. They got into Eileen's new blue car and Eileen drove them to the video store.

Rigby and Eileen arrived and walked in to find that it was unnaturally busy.

"When did this place get so popular?" Rigby asked looking at the small crowds of people.

"Maybe because it's Sunday and they want to get their movies before the week starts?" Eileen stated matter-of-factly. Rigby gave a mock growl in return.

Rigby and Eileen proceed to pick a few movies ranging from action movies to the zombie movie Eileen promised. Rigby was too busy looking for another good movie that he didn't notice Eileen putting another movie into the pile; a romantic movie. Obviously she had a great plan for her night with Rigby.

When they finally finished picking movies, they had a grand total of six including the romance and zombie movie, a scary movie, an action movie and two comedies. They had more than enough for a movie date and a half.

They got in line and luckily there was only one middle-aged woman left to go before they were next. Unfortunately for them…

"Would you like to sign up for our new rewards program?" The cashier behind the counter asked. It wasn't the same cashier that Rigby was used to seeing on a near weekly basis. It was a new woman who must have been just hired.

"Why yes I would!" The middle-aged woman stated happily.

"Ok, I need your phone number…"

"123-456-7890." The woman answered. She began to type in the keys when she stopped at three.

"123… what was the rest?" The cashier's inexperience began to show.

"456-7890." The woman repeated.

"Ok… Now I need your email address." Rigby sighed as he looked at Eileen and didn't want to embarrass her as she can be quite scary when angered.

"Iluvallmybestfriendstodeath at generic email dot com." Rigby almost groaned at the sound of the email. As the middle-aged woman spelled it out to the young cashier, Rigby was starting to lose his patience.

"I…"

"Ok…"

"L…"

"Ok…"

"Uv…"

"Got it…"

"All…"

"Oh my god, please just end this…" Rigby muttered under his breath.

"At generic email dot com." The woman was still smiling as if what she just did wasn't a complete waste of everyone's time.

"Ok just a few more things…" Rigby rolled his eyes and considered banging his head against whatever was close to him. He leaned over to whisper into Eileen's ear…

"What are they going to make her do next, recite her entire medical history from memory?!" Eileen giggled a little from the joke.

"Probably…" When the woman was finished giving away every piece of information possible, Rigby and Eileen made whatever effort they could to get out of there before the line of people behind them decide to kill them. They grabbed their movies and walked back to the car discussing why shopping had become so obnoxious because of all the things you need to do nowadays.

"My god what has shopping become?" Eileen said getting in.

"Seriously, what're they going to ask for next, blood?! Note to self: Never go to the video store on a Sunday ever again." Rigby and Eileen were both laughing as their conversation spiraled. Before they knew it, they were already at the apartment. Rigby and Eileen walked upstairs to their place and walked in.

"I can't wait to watch these movies!" Rigby said looking at the stack he set down on the coffee table.

"While I go change into something comfortable, why don't you make some popcorn?" Eileen said with a smile.

"Ok," Rigby walked into the kitchen to find the popcorn, while Eileen left to change into her night wear.

"Huh… I don't know why… but I feel like Eileen just got me to go on another date with her without me knowing it," Rigby shook his head as he through the popcorn in the microwave and punched in some random number. "That woman is scary good…" Rigby looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past noon. He walked into the living room and picked up the movie on the top of the stack. It was the action movie titled "Awesomeness Incarnate".

"So, what are we watching first?" Rigby turned around to see Eileen dressed in what she normally used for pajamas.

"Uh… 'Awesomeness In… carnet'?" Rigby wasn't one-hundred percent sure he said that right.

"Hmm… Sounds promising!" Eileen said, jumping onto the couch as she said it.

"It better… I don't want this to be another 'The Best VHS in The World'!" Rigby joked putting the movie in. Since Eileen owned a DVD player, they got solely movies on DVD.

Rigby walked over and sat next to Eileen who shuffled close to him as he pressed play on the remote. They watched the movie from the beginning to the end with them both enjoying it and poking fun at the movie. They made joke responses to various things that the characters would say like they were making an instant parody.

They kept going down the pile in order from top to bottom with the comedies being next. Rigby fell to the floor laughing at the first movie while Eileen asked if he was alright before joining in the laughter. The next movie wasn't as funny but was worth the watch to them. The next movie was the scary movie titled "Broken Glass". Rigby smirked as he read the title. He picked the movie himself because he knew what would happen.

"Hey Eileen, look!" Rigby held up the disk, making sure the title was in full view, "A scary movie!" He knew she didn't like those kinds of movies and it didn't help that it was now nighttime.

"H-How bad could it be?" Eileen put on a brave face as Rigby's smirk never left his face. He put the DVD in and sat down next to Eileen and pressed play.

The movie started out slow and progressed as such. Rigby was starting to regret getting the movie until it started to obtain a creepy atmosphere. Strange sounds with no explanation, false jump scares, and objects moving and breaking on their own. It was during a scene where the lead was walking down a hallway slowly that Rigby looked at Eileen who looked like she was bracing herself for something. Another smirk found its way to Rigby's face. Just before the lead reached the end of the hallway…

"GAH!" Rigby shouted next to Eileen causing her to jump off the couch.

"RIGBY!"

"HAHAHA!" Rigby lied on his back laughing, proud of his handiwork. Eileen then jumped back on the couch and tackled Rigby when he sat up and they started laughing in their mock struggle, completely forgetting the movie. After their fun was done they sat through the movie comfortably with Eileen actually laughing at the scares instead of being frightened by them. Once the movie was over, Rigby got up to put the last one in but stopped the second he read the title…

"'Just Another Impossible Romance'?!" Rigby groaned and looked at Eileen who just shrugged. He reluctantly put the disc in and pressed play. When he sat on the couch, Eileen shuffled as close as she could get to Rigby, placing a hand on his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Rigby put his arm around her and gently held her close. He was getting better at being romantic but wasn't the best in his mind.

Though the movie made Rigby want to throw up, he figured he might as well suffer if Eileen would have a good time and from where he was sitting, she was having a great time with a bright smile on her face. When the movie was over, Rigby looked to the clock to see it was ten at night. He looked to Eileen who still had her smile on.

"Hey Rigby?" She said looking back at him. She seemed to have more of a smirk this time.

"Hmm?"

"I just realized something; we haven't gotten to try the new bed I bought. What do you say we _break it in?" _Eileen suggested with a sultry voice. Rigby caught her drift and followed her as she pulled him to the bedroom for a memorable night…

**A/N Anyone who wants to make the lemon for me, be my guest because I got to keep the rating where it is and I'm not making one scene ruin it.**

**Want to know a little fun fact: The rewards program joke actually happened to me not long before I finished this chapter. Had to cheat a little on the email just to get past Fanfiction's stupidity.**

**I would also like to thank NeoNimbus for helping me get this done. True friend if I've ever seen one.**

**Yes I moved me responding to guest reviews down here:**

** 575: I only function based on what I can come up with. If it takes me a few months to write a chapter… then that's life. But since you're begging…**

**Guest #2: Sorry…**

**21SidraCire: You sound like there's a problem and have no idea what it is.**

**Guest #1: Thank you for the confidence boost and the nice words. **

**Till next time: PLZ review, fav, follow, and all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next September (JK... I hope)! Sal out!**


	3. Old Enemies Return

_**Ch. 3: Old Enemies Return  
**_

Rigby awoke from a pleasant sleep when the sun broke through the curtains and onto his face. He groans lightly as he blocks the sun with his free hand. He then looks down at his side to see a sight to behold in his eyes; Eileen, sound asleep in his arms. Her gentle breathing felt good as it tickled his fur. He sighed as the whole scene felt too comfortable for him to even want to move any part of his body till he saw the clock and realized he had to go to park to work.

Rigby tried to work his way out of the bed without waking Eileen and seemed to have some success before trying to silently get out of the bedroom to get something to eat. He stops at the door when he hears Eileen beginning to stir before falling back asleep. Rigby smiles and continues out to the kitchen. He looked into the cupboard to see that they were out of cereal.

"Well," Rigby spoke to himself. "I guess I could just make something for me and Eileen." He wasn't the best cook but with Eileen's help, he was starting to get the hang of it. Though how hard could it be to make decent eggs. Rigby ate his breakfast and left a plate for Eileen in bed with a note saying where he was going.

Rigby went to the park on foot as Mordecai wasn't there to pick him up like they agreed when Rigby made the decision to move in with Eileen. He arrived just in time as everyone was gathering on the steps

"Hey Rigby," Benson greeted along with the rest of the gang. "Where's Mordecai?"

"I don't know," Rigby stated plainly. "Maybe he overslept or something."

"I doubt it," Skips spoke up. "Margaret's not the kind of person to just let him sleep in on work days." Rigby couldn't argue there. Margaret can be pretty demanding when it comes to waking up others for important things... like your job.

"Well we need everyone today as we're setting up for our next scary movie night for Halloween and I want it looking even better than last year's," Benson turned his attention to Rigby. "Rigby, go to Mordecai's and find out what's going on with him," He nodded as Benson threw the keys to the cart to him. "And if I don't hear anything from you within an hour, you're fired along with Mordecai!" Benson shouted but calmed down quickly after he saw his point had been made.

"You worry too much!" Rigby said as he turned the cart over.

"No I don't worry enough. One of these days, you're notorious stunts are going to get someone killed again." Rigby pushed the gas petal and drove away. Along the way, Rigby couldn't help but grumble to himself though Benson did have a point but Rigby would never admit it. At the very least he didn't have to actually work yet.

As Rigby pulled up the condo where Mordecai and Margaret lived, he made his way up slowly, intent on making this take as long as needed. The longer he could postpone actual work the better. But when he went to knock on the door, it instead fell over like the hinges were missing, shocking Rigby. When Rigby looked at the hinges, he saw that the bolts that were supposed to be holding the door to the frame weren't there anymore. Rigby looked inside the apartment to see the place had been ransacked; TV destroyed, glasses and vases shattered, furniture ripped to shreds. It looked like a tornado made of razor blades ran through the place.

"Mordecai?! Margaret?!" No answer. Rigby frantically looked all over the apartment for them but couldn't find them or anything to tell him where they were.

"_What's the matter, Rigby?" _Rigby then heard a voice from the coming from the back room. It sounded familiar but he knew one thing; it wasn't Mordecai or Margaret. Rigby followed it until he arrived at the destroyed bedroom. It was a small square room with a queen-sized bed and a TV. It had a full closet though it too was ransacked with everything in it destroyed and an adjacent bathroom. The room was dark as the only light was a few cracks coming from the drawn blinds on the only window in the room.

"W-who's here?" Rigby shuddered as he tried to sound brave but failed.

"_You don't remember me? How hurtful," _the voice spoke again although Rigby was starting to think he recognized the voice. _"I guess when you fight monsters like a soldier defending a country on a daily basis; I would just fall through the cracks."_

"Wait a minute… Don't tell me," Rigby knew who this voiced belonged to. "Doug…"

"_Bingo! We have a winner!" _Doug stepped out of the closet to show himself to Rigby. "Took you long enough to figure it out. Though to be fair with your level of intelligence I'm surprised you figured it out at all." Rigby couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What are you doing here?" Rigby demanded. "Shouldn't you be behind bars?"

"Rigby… Have you forgotten what I'm capable of doing to people? I steal people's lives by impersonating them! All I had to do was become a guard and walk right out the door." Rigby had to admit that made sense that he would escape that way.

"Where're Mordecai and Margaret?" Rigby demanded again coldly.

"I don't know… why would I know?" Rigby was through with playing games as he jumped at Doug who simply sidestepped Rigby and watched him fall on his face. "Just as hotheaded as ever…" Rigby remained undaunted and waited for Doug to get closer. When he did, Rigby knocked him down with his tail, before pinning him down on the floor.

"Now talk!" Though instead of an answer, Doug himself started laughing instead.

"So you think you've won? Let's try this again, shall we?" Before Rigby would even react, Doug's wrist started to glow and when it finally subsided, both of them were back in the same spots they were standing before Rigby jumped at Doug.

"W-what?" That was all Rigby could get out before Doug tackled him and pinned him against the wall with his forearm at Rigby's throat.

"Oh how I wish I could just end you here but where's the fun in that?" Doug instead threw Rigby across the room, causing Rigby to land hard on his back. "As for your friends I'm afraid you'll never see them again no matter what you try," Doug turned to leave before stopping and cocking his head to look at Rigby out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks for the field test by the way." Doug then showed off a blue, advanced looking watch as he turned the dial and disappeared into a clock that vanished with him.

Rigby was stunned and at a loss for words. So many questions ran through his mind but then suddenly something occurred to him.

"Eileen!" Rigby ran out of the condo and got into the cart before flooring it and heading back to see if Eileen was okay. Once he arrived he ran up the steps and into the apartment. The place looked just like how he left it and Eileen was coming downstairs getting ready for work. Rigby sighed heavily with relief that she was still okay. Eileen was surprised to see him back as he should be at work.

"Rigby, what are you doing back?"

"Eileen, did anyone show up here while I was gone?"

"No… Why?" Rigby hesitated for a second but then realized she needed to know. He explained what happened at Mordecai and Margaret's condo, which left Eileen speechless and in shock. Eileen asked who Doug was and what grudge he could have against Mordecai and Margaret. He went on to say what history Doug had against Rigby. Eileen was shocked that someone like that could take Mordecai and Margaret just like that.

"_Well I see you beat me here," _Both of them turned to the doorway to see CJ leaning against the door frame. Both of them were stunned to see CJ out of prison. "Apparently Doug should spend more time taking care of Mordecai and Margaret and less time giving away plans."

"Where's Mordecai and Margaret?!" Eileen demanded. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

"Didn't Doug already tell you? As for why… I'm not going to let what you've done slide and with the help of this," CJ showed off a watch identical to Doug's. "I have all the time in the world to do so…" CJ then vanished the same way Doug did and left them again at a loss for words.

Suddenly before either of them could say anything, the whole building began to shake violently.

"Now what?!" What happened next shocked both Rigby and Eileen; everything in their apartment began to blink before fading away along with the walls giving away to an endless white void. Rigby and Eileen grabbed and locked their hands together before hanging on for dear life. They both started to lose grip as a portal opened and a hand emerged from it to grab Eileen. The last thing that could be heard before the whole white world became silent was the screams of Rigby and Eileen as they were dragged through the portal to god knows where…

**A/N: Oh no bros! What's gonna happen to Rigby and Eileen?! Well come back in 8 months and I'll tell you! (Kidding on the time)**

**Next answering the guest review:**

**o3O: Well it's a good thing I'm not making it… or rather I'm not planning on putting it in the story itself as I don't want to up the rating. If I do decide on trying a lemon for this, it will probably be like a "deleted scene" or something. As for Rigby's character I could go on close to an hour about the difference between how Regular Show develops characters over episodes and how I do it so I'll give you the short version: This Rigby and the show's Rigby are different in one aspect: Learning from experiences. How often has Rigby (or any character for that matter) actually carried anything he's learned over one episode? Not often and that goes for all the other characters as well. But this isn't an 11 minute short it's a written story and the rules of the characters need to change on what the writer thinks healthy character development should look like. Yes, Rigby would seem OOC if he had a bit more maturity and common sense but that comes with time and in this story, he's got 5 months of dating with Eileen, a person that if you think about it is the polar opposite of Rigby in terms of character. And yes this is the short version.**

**Till next time, Sal out!**


End file.
